User talk:Rocketslime 1 1/Archive 5
Nintendo Monthly Staff Corner Sure! I'll write something up either tonight or tomorrow. Do you have a specific date that you want Nintendo Monthly to be "published"? BlackLodge 02:24, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, because people love favourite poll-related stuff. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 03:03, June 28, 2012 (UTC) ::My answer: "I prefer consoles. Bigger screen means better graphics. And if you've got the right TV, it's GREAT when you play first person shooters like I do." -- [[User:Dubya Scott|'Dubya Scott ']](Talk page...007 style) 04:38, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :::My answer: "Lately I've been playing my 3DS far more than my home consoles. I find that the portability lends itself very conveniently to many games. For example, I downloaded the original Super Mario Bros. on my Wii many years ago and hardly touched it. But now that I have it in my pocket wherever I go, it's gotten much more playtime! BlackLodge 08:17, June 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::Handhelds, you can carry them around and play them when you get out of the house and it isn't a set-them-up nightmare. Like on long car trips, bored? You got your DS to entertain you. Congrats! So, the conclusion is handhelds, because you can carry them around and take them wherever. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 14:21, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Re:Image Names In reply to your request: NEVER!!!!Jumpman98 16:14, July 1, 2012 (UTC) What exactly do you mean by "incoherent names"?Jumpman98 18:28, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Ohhhhhh... I see. I thought you were talking about the source file name. Ohhhhhh..... I see what you're talking about. I thought you were talking about the captions! Sorry!Jumpman98 16:35, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Image thumbnails I'm glad you took out the "Image added by" thing at the bottom of the thumbnails. I hated that feature. -- [[User:Dubya Scott|'Dubya Scott ']](Talk page...007 style) 03:03, July 9, 2012 (UTC) VG Infobox Hi Rocketslime! I noticed you added the flag images to the New Super Mario Bros. 2 infobox. I was under the impression that we were trying to phase out the use of the flags due to the misrepresentation of the North American region with the US flag. This is what TheWho87 told me. Do you think we should use the flags? BlackLodge 16:06, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :That sounds good to me. I've been thinking about the infobox lately too. There really isn't a whole lot of consistency across the different pages. It would be nice to update the template and come to an agreement about standards like how big the box should be, the region issue, and other nit-picky things. Also I've been toying around with adding images of console logos to the 'Platforms' line. There are a few examples on my profile page if you want to check it out and let me know what you think. BlackLodge 16:32, July 9, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm searching around the net trying to come up with a good idea for the regions. Ideally images like flags or the console logos would be built into the VG Infobox template like the ratings images are, so it's a lot cleaner and easier to update without having to copy images from somewhere else. I'll get back to you if I come up with a region idea. BlackLodge 16:57, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :::I like it. It's funny, I saw those on Wikipedia but didn't think they'd look good shrunk down like that, but I think it works. It serves it's purpose and it blends in with the template nicely. I added an image for Korea because I've seen a few games on here with Korean release dates. BlackLodge 05:21, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::So I updated the infobox for New Super Mario Bros. 2 with the region icons and I also added the platform logos as well. What do you think? Personally, I really like the way it looks. I've got images for just about every Nintendo platform. If you think it's cool, then I'll start systematically updating all the infoboxes. Also, I'm thinking a good standard size for box art is 250px. Another thing is I've been thinking about the lists of games like this page: List of Nintendo 3DS games. Right now it's set up so that every region is separated, and then again separated by year. Each region's year has it's own template page as well. Not only does it make it incredibly tedious to update all those lists, it makes it more difficult to find a particular game you might be looking for, as you have to know what year it was released, and potentially an alternate name for different regions. I would like to simplify the lists so that they don't rely on templates and so that the whole list is on one page so you can easily search and sort. I have an example at User:BlackLodge/sandbox. BlackLodge 05:13, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :::::Ok, I'll try to resize the images. BlackLodge 18:35, July 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I've resized all the images, so there shouldn't be a need to add any size code into the infobox. BlackLodge 19:33, July 11, 2012 (UTC) How does a wiki become an affliate with this? I mean, other than being a wiki about a video game. I would like to make the Golden Sun Wiki an affliate. --Thenewguy34(Other) 17:17, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :I have no objections. It's fine with me. -- [[User:Dubya Scott|'Dubya Scott ']](Talk page...007 style) 17:27, July 11, 2012 (UTC) ::What exactly would we do to become affiliates? Is it just a matter of linking to each other's Wiki's, or would we be more integrated somehow? BlackLodge 18:31, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm all for it! BlackLodge 19:32, July 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::I can do more to add and expand some of the articles relating to Golden Sun here. I should probably finish Alex, though, before moving on to others. --Thenewguy34(Other) 21:17, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :::::Seriously, why would I object to an affiliate... from by best wiki friend (one of them). Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 21:46, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Spam Filter Something is going through the spam filter on User talk: Conker's Bad Fur Day from a past message (in fact, the "spam" was in a URL). It just suddenly blocked me from asking him a question. And all I wanted to ask was if I wrote Alex in a good-enough clarity. --Thenewguy34(Other) 14:32, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Main Page I was thinking about changing the Nintendo 3DS section on the main page to 'Recent Releases'. These could be releases from across all platforms. I think it makes sense to advertise new games that are most likely in need of some major edits. What do you think? BlackLodge (talk) 22:14, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Guess What? I got my own bot that can do tedious tasks around the wiki (replaced all the flag images, except Korea and China all over this wiki). You're welcome. Any requests for what you want me to use my bot for, you can ask me. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 22:24, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Infobox Idea Rocketslime, you the man. It's so much easier to update. A couple of issues though. My main concern is that there is no way to arrange the release dates is chronological order. I feel like the first date should be it's earliest release. The other problem is adding more than two system release dates. I have a feeling that a good percentage of the games on the wiki have been released on more than two systems, especially with the Virtual Console releases. I'm wondering if there is a way to make it possible to add additional systems to the template if needed. Like if there were system1 - system9 built into the template, but just leave the code for system3 - system9 out when pasting it onto a page to keep it clean. That way if it's needed, we can just add the code for additional systems. I hope that makes sense. Anyway, I think it's great what you've done. Maybe we could try to figure out a way to do the same for the platform icons, so you could just type "3DS" or "NES" and have the image appear. I'd be happy to help in any way I can. Thanks! BlackLodge (talk) 17:58, July 22, 2012 (UTC) :Hey, I've been checking out the latest additions you've made to the template, and it's looking great! The only thing I would say is that we should have at least five platform slots total. I think it would be a much easier and simpler way to do it than having to make a new version of the template for games with more than two platforms, which there are a lot of. The added platform slots could be optional fields so it doesn't clutter up pages with only one or two platforms. I've been looking at the code for the template and I think I've got a good handle on how it works, if you want I can add the additional platform slots. And again if there is any way to make the release dates appear in chronological order we should do it. I'll do a little research and see if I can come up with something. Also I was thinking it would be nice to be able to collapse the release date section, as it can get very lengthy. I've seen other Wikis do it. I know you're trying to make it so there are no templates within the template so the page can still be edited in visual mode. I'll look and see if there is a way to do these things without having to resort to that. Thanks, and keep up the awesome work! BlackLodge (talk) 01:18, July 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Hey, just thought I'd let you know I was testing a few things out with your infobox template. I was trying to make it so the release dates would appear centered in the box, instead of along the right hand side. That way the text would have more room to fit. I got pretty close to figuring it out, but wasn't able to get the box to collapse for some reason. Anyway, I've undone all my revisions except for a fix I made where the 'break' code was missing causing the NA dates to run into the JP dates. Thanks. BlackLodge (talk) 19:30, July 27, 2012 (UTC) :::Roketslime, you're awesome. Looks great. Yeah, what that guy said is pretty confusing. I don't think that's what we need. But the infobox is looking really good. I'd say we're almost ready to start updating the pages. I'll try to figure out a way to make the dates work. BlackLodge (talk) 21:32, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I was actually just fiddlin' around on my sandbox page with the Date template that the sortable table uses. But I don't know if we'll be able to use it the way we need. If we can't display the dates in order, I guess that's ok. But I just ran into another issue. Because the dates are now centered, it doesn't look good when there are different months listed, because they're all different lengths. I'm thinking maybe if we just use the first three letters of the month, (i.e. 'Sep' instead of 'September'), but I don't know. BlackLodge (talk) 21:47, July 27, 2012 (UTC) :::::Fantastic! BlackLodge (talk) 21:57, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Any way to nudge the "Release Date(s)" text to the right a little bit? It doesn't look centered. BlackLodge (talk) 22:04, July 27, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Great! I think it's good to go. Awesome job, man. BlackLodge (talk) 22:12, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Nintendo Monthly If you've still go Nintendo Monthly going, I've written up some new stuff: User:Dubya Scott/Monthly. -- [[User:Dubya Scott|'Dubya Scott ']](Talk page...007 style) 21:36, July 25, 2012 (UTC)